Diamond in the Rough
by MidnightWolfGirl
Summary: Hinata is a Jewish slave, while Naruto is a Nazi solider. Naruto is a dedicated Nazi, but after he meets Hinata and finds out the truth to all the lies. He doubts his Nazi history. Hinata must convince Naruto the Hell her people go through. Will Naruto leave the Nazi's and run away with Hinata and free the Jews? Or will he continue his ways and kill her along with everyone else?
1. Prologue

This is a story I thought of while watching a documentary yesterday . I'm going by true historic events. Some of this story will be very graphic. Take note of this. It shall contain: Killing, Murder, Rape, Offensive Subjects. But, this is really what happened in Nazi Germany. I just made a Love story out of this. Enjoy!

The air was damp. The aroma of decay and death, engulfed my nostrils as I walked bounded behind the others to the train of no return. The ropes felt as if they could cut straight through my wrists, I glanced down at the yellow tag that hung from my neck. That read:

**Hyuga, Hinata**

**I.D.: 1756432905**

**Jude**

**Heimatstadt: Frankfurt**

**Geschlecht: Frau**

**(Jew, Hometown, Gender:Woman)**

(A/N: The characters are in Germany, since this is where this all took place)

Hinata sighed hard as she looked back up at the train cart, she was worried. She had heard tales of what happens too people when they get on these trains. Most never too be heard or seen again.

A tall man looked over at the people boarding the train carts with a grim facial expression. He scowled ' the Jewish scum.' his, azure, eyes glanced at each of the distraught individuals. His eyes, however, stopped for a second glance when he noticed the black haired beauty, which was Hinata.

Hinata's eyes were drooped, and fairly obvious that she had little to no sleep in the past few days. She glanced up at the man, and quickly put them back down too the muddy ground. ' No, bad Hinata. I don't wanna get hit, again!'

Hinata inwardly scolded herself and stepped onto the train's platform. She slowly sat down onto the only available hay bail on the train with a sigh.

The man watched her with great interest 'Hmm..'

Hinata glanced down at the clothing , she wore a black shirt that barely fit her bosom size, black pants that were uneven, with sandals that exposed her almost black toes, and her hair was a mess. He pale eyes showing visible sadness and concern for her, and everyone's future.

It sucked too be a Jew.

However, the man wore a black suit that fit him perfectly with the essential buttons and ribbons that he wore with pride over his breast, black slakes that were comfortable, and he wore black polished shoes. On one of his sleeves he wore a red band, with a white circle and a black Swastika sewed into the fabric. His blonde hair flowed freely, and messily.

It was good to be a Nazi Soilder.

To Be Continued..


	2. Lets Get Out of Here!

Next Chapter. Enjoy

Hinata laid her head on the side of the cart, as she ran her fingers through single strands of hay she had plucked from the bale. She released the strand and watched as it was sucked into the snowy wind .

Once the train stopped, Hinata raised from her unconformable position and was forcibly dragged in line. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light, as she sun rays hit her feeble form. Once she could see, she cringed at the sight she saw.

There were corpses lined in piles on the sidewalks, people locked in close cages as if they were animals, barb wired fences, and soldiers on every part of this Hell.

Hinata felt herself tear up, as she watched the soldiers pick off the children from their parents, husbands being taken from wives. It was awful.

The smell of the rotting flesh of the corpses finally got too Hinata, as she hunched over and started dry heaving, tears fell as she couldn't stop her stomach from convulsing as much as it was.

The was knocked back with a blow to the face, as she hit the snowy ground hard.

"Stop that!" A bubble gum haired woman scolded as she wiped her knuckles with a discussed looked on her face.

Hinata shook vigorously " I-I'm sorry.." the woman rolled her green eyes and looked down on Hinata "Like I care what you have to say, Jude. Get up!"

She grabbed Hinata's forearm and forced her up onto her feet, Hinata sniffled and struggled to wipe her nose of the falling blood. "Do this again, and I will have you killed!" the woman walked off, and Hinata sighed with relief.

**A few hours later:**

Hinata was leaned against the concrete wall of one of the cells, her nose had finally stopped bleeding and she managed too clean most of the blood off of her.

Suddenly, the cell door opened as a guard pushed a blonde haired woman into the cell along with Hinata. The woman fell hard with a thump, she clutched her arm in agony and cursed the guard in silence only for Hinata's ears too hear.

Hinata gasped, "I-Ino?" Ino looked up and began to allow the tears fall from her blue eyes, "Hinata!" the women shared a tight hug. "Where have you been?" Hinata asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Those assholes took me while I was trying to find food." Ino replied

They talked till dark, catching up. Ino sighed and stared out of the cell, making sure no guards were around."Hinata, we have a plan too bust out of this bitch"

Hinata went a little wide eyed as she stared at Ino, "W-What do you mean? This place is so tight on security, I mean how in the world can anyone attempt too get out?" Ino smiled at her distraught friend. "Oh, dear Hinata. This is me you're talking about, you outta know that I can get out of most predicaments. Plus, Neji, Chouji, TenTen, Lee, Shikamaru, Garra, Temari, and Kakuro are all going too be doing this at the same time."

Ino pulled out a pair of wire cutters from her pocket and smirked "When they let us out to eat, we will sneak into the back and creep outside and cut a place in the fence, then run like hell"

Hinata nodded, at this point she would do anything too get out of here.

**Later On:**

Even though it was night, the camps had to wait too give the Jewish people food, because the soldiers and German people came first before Hinata and the others.

As Hinata and Ino ate, what little scraps of food they were offered, they took glances at their friends and they all knew what was too come. Because, if any of them were caught they would surely be killed in the most gruesome of ways.

Hinata and Ino backed away into the far corner of the room, and managed to creep out of the main dining hall and into the back of the building.

This alley made Hinata cringe and pull her battered and torn clothing closer onto her , this was the alley where the guards took woman and raped them hours. Hinata never seen it herself, gladly, but she knew that her and Ino were alone. So she thought..

Ino pulled the cutters out, and began cutting the fence. After a few moments, she managed to cut a big enough hole for her and Hinata too escape from. "Lets go" Ino said, Hinata nodded and they began too crawl out until..

A siren began to ring out of the night, Hinata and Ino gasped as they took a sharp glance at one another. "Run!" they shouted in unison, Hinata crawled out of the camp and darted into the night Ino right behind her.

Hinata ran as fast as her legs would take her, the cold wind blasting into her face, making it hard for her too take in oxygen for her to breathe.

Hinata looked behind her, and noticed Ino was no where in site. Hinata frantically looked around trying too find any sign of Ino, but in the dark and snow it was too hard.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she fell into the snow, and went tumbling down a hill. She felt herself crash into snow, rocks, trees, and then.. Skin?

Hinata felt herself being wrapped into a embrace as she went tumbling down the bank.

After a few moments, she woke up with a blur and shot up when she remembered what had happened. She looked around and noticed that sun kissed hair that she saw on the Nazi solider.

"Oh no.."

To Be Continued..


	3. And You Are?

Next chapter enjoy!

Hinata frantically scooted back from the man, as tears began to engulf her eyes. 'Oh no, no, no!' she shouted in her head. She looked around as the clouds floated aimlessly over the full moon. Hinata frowned as she looked at the man. 'He looks injured. I hope I didn't hurt him bad' she thought.

Hinata sighed and began to take off his jacket and undershirt to check for any wounds he might have sustained from her crashing into him. Hinata blushed furiously as she studied his body, and ran her fingers gingerly across his abs, excited her. Hinata shook her head of the naughty thoughts, as she began to dress and clean his wounds.

She stood up, after taking care of Naruto, and went looking for fire wood. After all, German nights were the coldest.

When she returned, she sat the fire wood in a circular shape as she put tree leaves in the middle and rubbed two sticks together to spark a fire. Hinata scooted over to Naruto and laid his head on her lap, so she could keep watch over him.

**A Couple of Hours Later:**

Naruto fluttered his eyes open, to be greeted by a glimpse of blurred vision. His head was pounding, as he lifted his hand only to be stopped by another. "I-I wouldn't advise you doing that, sir. You're still pretty sore from your fall and it would be best if you didn't irritate your injuries." a soft voice said.

Naruto blinked a couple of times, as he groaned in agony "My head.." he said in pain. Hinata ran her fingers through his hair as a comforting effect on him. Naruto visibly relaxed at her action, and decided to succumb to the thought of falling back into a deep slumber.

Hinata smiled at the man, and was quite content on looking after him like this. It made her feel, almost like she was meant to be doing this. And she liked it.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot open as he arose with quick movements, and he was out of her arms. Hinata gasped, and put her hands in front of her chest, and began to tremble with fear.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked with a demanding tone. Hinata looked into his eyes, and found herself getting lost in a sea of blue, almost if he had taken her on a short trip to the ocean and back.

Hinata shook her head, and was once again back to reality. "Well?!" Naruto demanded, frustration clear in his actions and facial expressions.

"I-I'm Hyuga, Hinata." she managed to muster out, Naruto scratched his chin with a serious face. "I see" he replied back to her. As she watched him stand, the covers fell off of his body, which caused her to blush furiously, and watched him cracked and stretch his aching muscles.

Hinata scooted back away from him, as the thoughts of him raping her came into her mind. Naruto looked back at the distraught woman with a curious expression, "What are you doing?" he asked. Hinata cried as she pulled her battered clothing onto her, "P-Please, don't r-rape me." she stuttered out. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and titled his head cutely, "What do you mean, "rape you"?" Hinata managed to calm herself down, just enough to have a understandable conversation with him.

"You know, take advantage of me? I mean after all, we're alone. You have every opportunity to do so. "

she stated. Naruto looked around into the snowy forest, with the icicle-laden branches hung from their vantage points.

He looked back at her, " You're right. However, I do not wish to stoop to that level of barbaric behavior." Hinata went a little wide eyed as she stared at the man. And, she was a little dumbfounded to be quite honest with you.

"Well, thank you?" she was quite confused with this man. It was as if she were a thief trying to decipher Morse code. Her head was hurting from all of the thoughts running in and out of her head. "What is your name, sir?" she wanted to be as formal and as polite as she could.

Naruto looked down at her, once again. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm chief general of the 4th quadrant." he threw his hand up high. "It is my duty to protect and serve the Nazi army."

Hinata was in awe at the amount of passion he had for those hell raisers. "I-I see." with a small and petite voice.

Naruto squinted his eyes and bent down, and took her tag in his hands and began to read it. Hinata blushed more at the contact, and watched him.

She shuddered feeling his hot breath on her face and finally couldn't take the pressure anymore.

She passed out.

To be continued..


	4. Author's Note

I made this over people reviewing and bashing my work. If you do not like my stories, do NOT bash on them. That's why they invented the back button. Diamond in the Rough was meant to offend anyone. That's why they created the summary, don't like. Don't read. Simple as that.


	5. Maybe They're Not All The Same

Hinata fluttered her eyes open, in a very distorted state of mind. 'What happened?' she thought. Naruto stood over her with an intrigued look on his face. "Are you ok?" he asked her, Hinata shot up from her laying position and quickly started to scoot away.

Naruto looked at her with a questioning look. "Strange woman" ,he thought, as she managed to cower behind a tree. Hinata peeked behind from her current position with tear stained eyes. Naruto raised his eye brow at her, and tilted his head "What's wrong?"

Hinata hung her head with a hard sigh, and slowly made her way out from her hiding spot. "Don't you understand what your kind has put me through? My people suffer everyday because of people like you!" Hinata shook furiously as frustrated tears fell freely from her eyes.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, "Excuse me?! Who do you think you are? MY people want to rid the world of scum that walk this Earth!" Naruto grabbed Hinata by the collar of her shirt and began to shake her violently.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hands in attempt to get him off, "Get off!" she screamed in terror. Naruto rolled his eyes and threw her onto the ground with great force.

Naruto looked away, "Besides it's the Jews' fault for getting us into this mess. They're controlling the banks and stores so they jacked up the prices and interest rates causing us to have hardly any spending money for our families."

Hinata stood herself from the snow, and began to dust herself off "The only reason we had to do that, is because you hoodlums took everything we had to own! We have no food, no shelter, no necessities. Nothing." Hinata glared hard at him.

Anyone that was willing to stick up for such pathetic people was no good in her book. Naruto glared back with the same level of annoyance " Ya know, If I weren't such a good person, I would've taken you to the concentration camps already! But, since I am such a nice, kind-hearted person. I won't just yet."

Hinata sighed hard once again, and looked down to the ground, staring at her frostbitten toes. "All I ask is that you leave my people be. They have done nothing to deserve such malicious treatment, as you men and women have given them. I really do not care what happens to me, but all I ask is that future generations can live in peace."

Naruto stared at her for a second, then sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for getting mad and stuff." Naruto frowned and rubbed the back of his head. He had never been in this situation, and quite frankly, he didn't feel to comfortable doing it, but if he must, then so be it.

Hinata looked at him, with a raised eyebrow this time. "All is forgiven, I suppose."

Naruto sighed, and nodded his head. "Good."

Hinata covered herself up more, and began to shake violently. Naruto frowned "It is getting pretty cold out, here lets start a fire and get warmed up."

Hinata nodded, 'That's the first intelligent thing that has came from his mouth this entire time' she thought with amusement.

Naruto went and picked up wood for a fire to build, he placed the wood in a circular shape and placed stones behind them, to keep them in place. He pulled out matches from his pants pocket, and started the fire.

Hinata snuggled close up to the fire, to get every inch of warmth she could possibly get. Naruto himself, scooted up to the fire and began to rub his hands and place them near it. As he was doing so, he kept taking quick glances at Hinata, he personally didn't know why. He just did.

They sat in silence for a good while, neither of them not sure of what to say to the other. Other than the blistering cold weather, it was a beautiful night. Hinata looked up into the night sky, gazing at the full moon and the stars that alined the outer parts of the moon.

Naruto gave a small smile at her, 'Interesting' he thought. Hinata looked down and saw him, quickly, look away to his hands.

After another while, Hinata began to yawn silently. This day had been pretty eventful, to say the least, on both of them, and they were getting the effects pretty hard.

Naruto stood and stretched his back, "Well, now. I guess we should "hit the hay" as they say." he gave a toothy grin, at his cheesy joke.

Hinata sweat dropped, "Uhh.. Yeah." Hinata giggled to herself, not finding the joke humorous at all. But, his attempt was pretty cute.

Naruto blushed and chuckled to himself. He laid out his uniform jacket onto the ground, "Here, you can sleep on this. You're cold enough, and if you get sick I'm not sure where in the world to find a doctor."

Hinata was flabbergasted at this, never in her life had she had a Nazi be so nice to her. Err.. In more ways than one.

Hinata got from her place near the fire, and laid on his jacket, and offered him a thankful smile. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Night" he replied. Naruto laid on the cold, snowy, forest floor and stared at the sky. Had all that Hinata had told him been true? Was all he knew about the Nazis a lie? These questions and more ran in and out of his head as he laid there.

He tossed and turned all night, until finally he sat up and ran his hands through his hair. 'Ugh, this sucks' he thought. He glanced over at Hinata to find her sound asleep, wrapped up in his jacket. He smiled at her. 'Maybe not all Jews are as bad as the Führer said.' he again thought.

Hinata turned over in her sleep, with a soft moan. Naruto got taken from his thoughts and began to stare. 'Wow..' he thought in awe.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at the ground, he laid back down and closed his eyes, finally allowing sleep to consume his body.

To Be Continued..


End file.
